Punisher/Daredevil (working title)
''Punisher/Daredevil '' is the current working title for the 2016 film starring Thomas Jane as Punisher and Charlie Cox as Daredevil, two vigilantes who reluctantly team-up to try and bring down the evil crimelord, The Kingpin, played by Vincent D'Ofornio. The film is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but director Nicholas Refn (of Drive fame) has stated that "there is currently no plans to include Punisher or Daredevil in the crossover Avengers movies." Instead, plans have been rumored to start a new crossover series (set in the MCU) titled Marvel Knights that would include street-level heroes, including Punisher, Daredevil, Ghost Rider, Luke Cage, Moon Knight, and Iron Fist. Cast *Thomas Jane as The Punisher/Frank Castle An ultra-violent vigilante who lost his wife and daughter in a mob shootout. Speaking on the return to his role, Jane has stated "I did the Dirty Laundry fan-film a while back, and it was well-received, and fans really wanted me to return to the role. And I'm excited: the script finally feels like Punisher." *Charlie Cox as Daredevil/Matt Murdock The son of a boxer, Matt was blinded at a young age after a truck carrying toxic waste tipped over, causing some of the waste to splash across his face. From that day on however, Matt developed the power of "radar sense", allowing him enhanced senses at the cost of his eyesight. In addition to his vigilante duties, Matt is a lawyer by day. *Vincent D'Ofornio as The Kingpin/Wilson Fisk The leader of all organized crime in the Hell's Kitchen area of New York, The Kingpin is a dangerous, well-connected man who cares little for who he hurts or how he does it. Matt has a personal vendetta against The Kingpin, as the latter has repeatedly dodged being convicted of any crimes. In addition, Kingpin is also responsible for the mob shootout that killed Frank Castle's family. *Maggie Grace as Karen Page Matt Murdock's troubled girlfriend, battling with drug abuse. Maggie was selected for her role because, according to director Nicholas Refn, "Maggie is the type of actress that can portray a kind, yet broken character, at the same time." *Adam Devine as Foggy Nelson Matt's best friend and his firm partner, Foggy is a humorous character who can often prove himself to be a tough lawyer when he wants to be. *Zachary Quinto as Bullseye Kingpin's top assassin, Bullseye has a reputation of never missing. Quinto was selected due to his role in American Horror Story: Asylum, where he proved that he can play an affably evil guy with just enough psychotic tendencies for you to know he truly is evil. *Stephen Root as Microchip/Linus Lieberman Punisher's information/tech partner, Microchip is an essential part of his operation. In addition to the starring cast, Radah Mitchell plays Maria Castle, Frank's wife; Alyssa Shafer plays Lisa Castle, Frank's daughter; and Matt Frewer plays Jack Murdock, Matt's father. Category:Punisher Category:Daredevil Category:2016 Category:Crossover films Category:Feature film Category:Live-action films Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Marvel cinematic Universe Category:Films Category:Movies